


【超蝙】【一发完】正联所有人都知道什么样才叫吵架

by dessert



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: “啊欧，”闪电侠小声地和哈尔说着悄悄话，“老爸老妈又吵架了。”





	【超蝙】【一发完】正联所有人都知道什么样才叫吵架

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone Here Knows How to Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906882) by [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8). 



•亲爱的喜欢推荐关注评论来一发啵

“啊欧，”闪电侠小声地和哈尔说着悄悄话，“老爸老妈又吵架了。”

——————

【据称，两名男子因纪律问题当众吵架，围观群众纷纷表态希望他们这个工作团队不要就此解散，并对其两大领导人之间的关系表达了深切的关心。】

——————

超人跟在蝙蝠侠身后，漂浮在距瞭望塔走廊地面三四英寸高的空中。“我只是想——”

“你没在想。”蝙蝠侠冷笑道，“一如既往。所有人都知道，就连白痴都懂，哪怕他们的名字是超人，也不应该潜入——哦不——冲入蛇怪张开的嘴巴里。”

钢铁之躯把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，在半空中。（别问我，我也不知道他怎么做到的）“它杀不了我。”

蝙蝠侠仍然怒不可遏：“你不明白！不管媒体怎么称呼你——超人，神之子，钢铁之躯，你终究不是神。而我们都知道，即使是神，他也有弱点。”

完美的颧骨缀上愤怒的薄红，超人开始生气时澄澈的蓝眼睛闪烁不定，忽明忽暗。“你太不讲理了！根本什么都不会发生！”

“这不是重点！关键是，你不能总抱着侥幸心理追求小概率事件的发生。希望什么事都不会发生，从统计学上看，那件事就不可避免地会发生。”

“如果真有那天，我相信你会很大声地说‘我早就告诉过你了’，但在那之前，如果事情没有变坏，为什么还要费心费力去纠正它？！”

“啊偶，”闪电侠小声地和哈尔•乔丹说着悄悄话，他是目前分配给正义联盟的绿灯，“老爸老妈又吵架了。”

“伙计，我觉得你忘了一些非常重要的东西。”哈尔回答，他严肃的声音和表情好像正参加一场葬礼。

“啊？忘了什么？”

“超级听力。”超人转向他，露出标志性温暖明亮此刻却显得阴森可怖的笑容。

“还有，”绿灯说，他指着黑暗骑士时刻意停顿了下，营造一种夸张的戏剧化效果，“蝙蝠侠。”

被指着的人看起来毫无表情。当然了，对披着斗篷全身暗黑的哥谭栖生物蝙蝠侠来说，面无表情才是最正常的表情。

“让我们先开始战后会议吧。”海王建议道。他们走进瞭望塔巨大的会议室内，“我们还有比闲逛更重要的事要做。”

“是的。”神奇女侠坐下来附议他，“史蒂夫答应我要一起去吃冰激凌。上一次我享受这个冰冰凉的小东西时被又一次的入侵打断，史蒂夫答应赔我一个零食时间。”

闪电侠挠了挠头：“呃，Wondy，你知道自己可以从冰激凌商那里买东西对吧？还有超市。”所以为什么一定要带史蒂夫？

“自助餐厅里有冰激凌。”蝙蝠侠说着，坐在了超人右边的座位上。

闪电侠无法抑制地发出一声尖叫：“什么！自助餐厅从什么时候开始有这种东西的？”

“在入侵的外星军队失败后，戴安娜表示出有兴趣尝试更多的冰激凌。”

神奇女侠露出一个热情的微笑：“谢谢你，蝙蝠侠。”

“他也确保了食物储藏室里有充足的奥利奥，那是我最喜欢的零食。”火星猎人第一次开口发言。

“为什么你什么都没给我，蝙蝠侠？ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)”闪电侠发出可怜的呜咽声。

“自助餐厅里不间断地供应高热量的食物，因为你提过这些食物特别适合你的新陈代谢。”火星猎人说，“蝙蝠侠一直在给瞭望塔补给物资。这只是他确保我们健康的方式之一。”

“原来是你，蝙蝠！嘿，太谢谢你了！”

“好了好了。”超人不耐烦地咋舌，“我们可以开始任务汇报了吗？”

每个人都看向蝙蝠侠，他随后开始对联盟成员们刚刚结束的战斗进行详细分析，同时对人员伤亡（有伤，但没有亡）和财产损失（天文数字）进行评估，并分解评论每个队员在战斗过程中的表现。

黑暗骑士在他平稳的叙述中穿插着改进的建议和对他们草率工作的遣责，闪电和绿灯感谢他的建议并无视了他的批评（绿灯侠，你仕战斗中不停地保护侧翼却把自己暴露在攻击下；闪电侠，记住把你的伤员分类放到不同的区域，最好先给他们做急救）

只有超人，对每一次批评都显得很紧张。他的表情逐渐严肃，随着蝙蝠侠一条条指令下达——通常是要求增加训练，他咬紧的牙关使侧颊突出一小块，衬得整张脸更加刚正而不苟言笑。直到蝙蝠侠开始列数钢铁之躯犯下的错误时，他皱起的眉头已经在氪星人前额额心上刻下了几道凌厉的沟壑。

元老们已经可以分辨出卡尔•艾尔内心沸腾着的火山，它冒着炽热的火焰，滚动的岩浆随时准备爆发。正联全员们集体摆出生无可恋脸，听天由命任凭一场爆炸发生。倒计时——

五，四，三，二，一，点火——

“训练，训练，训练！在我们暂不面对真正威胁时你就觉得我们该干这个！你知道我们中一些人还有其他工作，还有脱下披风后普通人的生活！”

“哼嗯。”

“不要‘哼嗯’我，蝙蝠侠！为什么你不能再该付出信任的地方付出信任呢？我个人认为我们的团队在这场战斗中表现得非常出色。”

“呜，谢谢你酥皮。”抱着不知从哪拿出来的一袋薯片，闪电侠开心地大声咀嚼着，“我们觉得你也很棒，你是王牌！”

“显然，不是每个人都这么觉得。”超人略显暗沉地说。

蝙蝠侠只是等他发泄完，漫不经心得就像超人的愤怒不过是一部他强打精神看了一点的戏剧。“你说完了吗？”

“你知道什么！行吧，我说完了，现在我要回我自己的休息室清理一下，那蛇怪体内可真够恶心的。”

撂下这一句话，超人站起来，飞出了房间。他的飞行悄无声息，但是剑拔弩张的气氛沉沉的压在会议室中，敲响每一个人的耳膜。如果一个人在悬浮的状态下还能跺脚发出声音的话，超级英雄们一定能听到钢铁之躯走下大厅时气势汹汹的脚步声。

蝙蝠侠一言不发地站起来，在众人目光下离开了会议室，他的离开代表无言的沉默和威胁。

剩下所有的与会成员们看着他们的主席和顾问相继离去，面面相觑，不知所措。“好吧，我想现在会议已经结束了。”海王，用他独有的语调开玩笑般说。

“结束了。”哈尔说，紧紧抓住了闪电侠的手，与他十指相扣。

～～～

布鲁斯走出会议室五分钟后，被人压着靠在了休息室的墙上。他脱掉了披风，身前人高热的唇舌紧贴着他的喉咙。当克拉克数着他的脉搏时，黑暗骑士半是呻吟半是咕哝着把钢铁之躯推远了些，然后开始剥离身上的盔甲。克拉克接收到了他的暗示，很快就把他脱了个干净。没办法，拥有超级速度的优势。

四秒钟后，布鲁斯不再套着黑色革甲的光裸的手勾住了他的脖颈，克拉克可以感觉到他指腹粗硬的茧，柔软微潮的掌心，超人先生皮肤发麻，柔软的心尖尖上在发颤。

“布鲁斯，”他喘了口气，压着爱人的嘴唇细细研磨，把他整个抱了起来，揉着他的臀部挺腰撞了几下，“我们去床上。”

～～～

后来……

“你觉得他们会找我们吗？”

克拉克半拥着布鲁斯，下巴搭在他肩上，一只手懒洋洋的抚弄着布鲁斯的头发。

当他们第一次这样躺在一起时，克拉克嗜好拥抱的习惯令黑暗骑士不安到了极致，但随着时间推移，他开始喜欢克拉克表现自己满足感的方式，毕竟余“余韵”就是意味着四肢松软的纠缠和懒散游移的手指。

“哼嗯。”

“这是什么意思？”克拉克不再轻抚布鲁斯的头发，他支起上身，皱着眉头直视他的爱人的脸。“我是说，我不觉得他们会发现什么问题，但你是那个认为如果他们知道了我们的关系会破坏团队活力的人。”

“哼嗯。”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“你到底是怎么想的，布鲁斯？”

“除了乔恩和戴安娜，其他人都没有怀疑。”蝙蝠侠最后说，稍稍动了一下，让自己躺的更舒服些，克拉克把他揽紧了些，哦，氪星人莫名的控制欲。

布鲁斯咕哝着，但还是让克拉克按他喜欢的方式摆弄他。

他们渐渐安静下来，布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，睡意昏沉，思绪漂浮在空中，将将消散。

“你怎么知道的？”

布鲁斯气恼地呻吟一声，他转过身来，睁开朦胧的眼睛，钢蓝色中划过一丝不满，正对上克拉克同样是蓝色，却显明亮澄澈的双眼，“什么我怎么知道的？”

啊哦，布鲁西宝贝儿生气了。

“你怎么知道他们没有怀疑？”克拉克耐心地说，嘴角露出一丝微笑，发脾气的布鲁斯是他“我最爱的布鲁斯”排行榜上的第二名，在沉睡的布鲁斯之后。即使是两个人发生冲突时，他看布鲁斯依然是可爱的，这一点从未变过。

当然，如果他不想他的爱人手持氪石矛贴着他的颈动脉插入地面的话，他最好还是不要用可爱这个词形容他的爱人，更别让他听到。

“哈尔和闪电打赌，你能在30分钟内解决蝙蝠侠的盘问，赌注是半打双层汉堡。”

克拉克皱眉，“真无礼。”

“我想你说的是乔丹。”布鲁斯又闭上了眼睛。克拉克沉思着，对布鲁斯来说，他的解释已经结束了。超人对蝙蝠侠了如指掌，他想这应该是真的——蝙蝠侠从未对联盟其他成员的小试探小想法缄口不言，超人也是。

“是的。”超人低声说。

“而且除了火星猎人可能知道，其他人都不会发现是什么让你像充满怒火一样兴奋。”

“呃……好吧。”听起来挺有趣，在他们做完之后。布鲁西宝贝儿直白又挑逗的话语让小镇男孩忍不住红了脸。

布鲁斯笑了，他的眼睛还闭着，“你是怎么想的，克拉克？”

另一个人俏皮地打了声呼噜，“先睡一觉吧，我的大侦探，今天可太累了。”

“好吧。”布鲁西宝贝儿鼓了鼓脸颊，“我们晚些再讨论这个。”

氪星人静止了。“你怎么知道我想和你谈谈这个？”

钢蓝色眼睛半睁开斜睨了他一眼，“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯直言而道，然后又闭上了眼。

“……是的，好吧，蝙蝠侠无所不知。”超人噎了一下，无奈低声说道。他轻轻地把被子拉到爱人身上，伸手把黏在枕边人脸侧的一缕发丝勾下来，躺下来闭上了眼睛。

他知道他们等会儿可能会有一场争论，但没关系，和布鲁斯吵架的一大乐趣就是为了和他和好。直至今日，他依然热衷于用各种方法加速严于律己的蝙蝠侠的心率。

布鲁斯突然咕哝着说：“其实多年来我一直把它当作一种训练评估手段。”

“嗯？”克拉克怀疑是不是昏沉的睡意妨碍了他的大脑理解布鲁斯说的话。

“我一直在等他们……发现这件事。让我恼火的是，明明我们俩在一起的时间比联盟成立的时间还长，他们怎么没一个发现我们的关系！草率、愚蠢、极其差劲的观察能力！我说他们需要更多的训练又不是没有道理！”

“是因为我们太谨慎了。”克拉克说。为了守住他们的秘密关系，他们还特意对此进行了针对训练，那段时间精力消耗量都是双倍的。

“孩子们不到一个月就发现了。在走廊里，你跟在我后面时居然用X视线偷看我屁股！”

“没办法，它是个形状过于姣好的屁股。”

“呵，我们居然是在和一个痴汉保卫世界。”

克拉克低哼一声，轻轻笑起来，“好吧，”他说，边笑边抱紧布鲁斯，“你赢了。那要不然我们再做得明显点？看看他们能不能自己发现。”

“孩子们——”

“他们发现的时候我们都已经住在一起了，而且他们都是世界上最伟大的侦探教出来的。让联盟轻松一点吧？拜托( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )就当是为了我，我想让他们知道。”

“哼嗯，行吧。我们不用那么谨慎地隐藏痕迹，希望联盟能好好运用他们亟待提高的观察能力。如果他们暗中试探，我不会否认；如果他们大胆到直接问我，我会给出肯定答复。”

克拉克微笑着吻了吻布鲁斯的肩膀，“我也爱你，宝贝儿。”

“哼嗯。”

——————

火星猎人卑微发言:怎么我知道了你们一点不当回事儿吗？！

绿灯侠一人血书:老蝙蝠有种你就在“盘问”两个字上加双引号！

“天才，你是觉得超人只能半小时还是想赖我的帐啊？”闪电侠绕着他踱步，360度立体环绕音幽幽地响起。

“不不不不不！诶，小熊！别走啊！我这就给你去……买汉堡……”绿灯侠看着空荡的走廊，颓然的垂下肩膀。

“绿灯侠，我觉得我们需要就你‘被分配以来在联盟的表现’谈一谈。”转头，超人飘在半空中，对他露出一个正义凛然的笑容，洁白的牙齿反射着寒光。

——————

【据称，两名男子又因纪律问题当众大吵出口，围观群众对此表示强烈谴责“你们知道吵架这两个字怎么写吗！”并愤慨发言“爱咋咋地，还真当我们没cp啊！”】

*所有“——————”符号上下为自加内容


End file.
